I Came To Tell You
by xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx
Summary: Kazumi gets stuck in another world and should find a way out. In the middle, she will have some encounters that will lead her to another way of thinking. A Khami (KhamsinxKazumi) fanfiction. Rated T for some violence and minor sexual themes.(Not a big deal, I guess)


**Oh my! I such a bitchy! I made a new fanfiction and I didn't update Distant Haze. But, don't worry, I'm workin on it.**

 **This isn't going to be so long, it's just that I had some ideas and I couldn't resist. Also, some things on this fanfic are like a metaphor about Khami relationship. If you can associate it, well done.**

 **This originally is going to be a Doujinshi, you could see on deviantart when it's done, but now it isn't done, but don't worry you will know when it's done. Lol ('done' intensifies)**

 **I tried to study some ancient egypt traditions to not mess this up.**

 **My english here, I don't know it is so good, but I'm doing my best to improve it. Actually, I'm helping my english teacher for a theater play on the school.**

 **Well, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **WARNING: Subtle** **sexual reference(yeah, subtle)**

* * *

 _ **I didn't own Shakugan no Shana and it's respective characters**_

* * *

A large room, which would be for two people, only one part was being occupied by three people. A double bed in the middle, surrounded by pillars and covered with fine white sheets. The room made of stone is illuminated by two torches only and the light of the new moon. You couldn't hear a single life other than the people who were there. Even when the entrance was only closed with a curtain of a soft red color. It was time to go to sleep and some people had other occupations that didn't allow them to rest. The weather was not so dry at night, but anyway, it was winter time, so the weather was warm (when in summer, it is usually very hot) and bearable.

The comb of fine pointed teeth passed through her hair, not so long and soft, but which pleased many. It was straight, a light chestnut that fit perfectly with the face of the girl who was wearing it, was almost perfect and always looked after. Right now, on a special night, they unraveled it and tried to keep it as smooth as possible. It was interesting to them that the girl didn't like to look at herself, even though they kept insisting on holding the mirror in front of her. Her eyes were drawn with black paint, they were more beautiful than before. Her white skin was peculiar, but allowed since her slim figure, therefore, was attractive. Really needed for tonight.

Yoshida Kazumi kept her eyes tight, felt like the comb teeth grazed her head, couldn't lie that the feeling was a little relaxing. Her body felt lighter than usual, as if she had nothing on. She opened her eyes slowly as if waking from a very deep sleep, the first thing she saw was her face reflected in a bronze mirror, held by a hooded woman, covered in a long white dress, vaguely notice that she wore a gold necklace . However, she couldn't help looking in the mirror, she looked weird. Potently eyes outlined with black paint, wasn't wearing her school uniform, she couldn't see from the mirror what she was wearing (mirror wasn't so big) so she lowered her gaze to watch herself; her skin was exposed, wearing a pink blouse that only covered her breasts, the rest was naked, had a skirt of the same color as the blouse, sustained with a metal and thin belt, the skirt wasn't so good then, it was cut by the sides of both legs causing that with any abrupt movement the skirt opens.

Looking at herself, Yoshida squeezed a lot and was about to scream with her face dyed red, but the ladies who accompanied her interrupted their work and covered her mouth. "What's the matter, miss?" They asked in a kind voice. She again pressed her eyes and looked at them with concern, shouting under one of the women's hands until she pulled them off. She sat on a stool, moving in all directions trying to escape, screaming and constantly asking where she was and what they were doing . The women sighed as they held her. "Will you always do this to us, miss? Like this, I don't think you could serve the Pharaoh." said one of the servants, the hooded one to be exact, with a disappointed tone. Kazumi stopped when she heard 'Pharaoh.' Not only did she stop, her heart too. Did they say 'Pharaoh'?

"Can you repeat that?" Kazumi stammered, with her voice low.

Both servants looked at each other. The servant that she couldn't see her face was holding her back and the hooded took her wrists. "Since you showed up, you vaguely recalled some things and when you remebered other things, days later you forgot them, like now. Surely you don't even know how you showed up here." The hoodie said. Kazumi listened intently, with a lump in her throat. She nodded to confirm what the servant said. What happened? She doesn't remember anything, and they treat her as if they already knew her. But this was already happening. How long she was here? What happened to Shana, Yuuji and the others? Is this a Tomogara? All those questions came on Kazumi's mind.

"There is no time to explain." Said the servant that was behind her , sounded younger in a voice sharper than the other. They put a mantelet around her shoulders and arms, colored with a clearer and more transparent pink. They also placed gold wrist bands on both wrists and her arms. They lifted her from the chair and carried her out of the room while Kazumi protested. "Just try to dissimulate, you should look good for the Pharaoh, he's a bit exquisite. " Said the same young servant with a very silly laugh.

 _"Look good? What does that mean?"_ Kazumi asked herself increasingly frightened.

"I don't think this is going to work. And we can't postpone it. " The hooded servant sighed . "But it wouldn't be the first time the Pharaoh rejects a woman." She said and closed her eyes. Kazumi's eyes were bright, she was about to cry. What did she have to do?. "You have to do your best, I assure you, the Pharaoh is not a bad person." She smiled gently. She looked desperate for Kazumi to see the Pharaoh. How would she behave if she didn't know anything ... If she didn't feel safe ?.

Speaking of a Pharaoh, no doubt she was in Ancient Egypt, inside the royal palace, while walking she could notice the paintings, gold decorations and pillars. The lighting with torches. Kazumi hadn't studied much about this but knew that at least that in ancient Egypt the king was called Pharaoh. But meet him? Dressed like this? She knows nothing about the past, nothing about the present, much less of what will happen in the future. She should be looking good, dressed that way, for the Pharaoh Walking through the aisles, looking desperate to see a familiar face, to see that she wasn't the only who was into this world, in the past . _"Is this a dream? A journey through time? What's going on? Someone help me."_ She said to herself, she tightened her eyes almost to tears. The servants calmed her down and almost begged her to stand firm. No, she didn't want to hear them, she wanted to escape. But she doesn't know what will happen to her either if she escapes, she doesn't have the courage to find out.

They left her in front of the curtain at the entrance to Pharaoh's room. Below it could be seen that it was illuminated, by torches obviously, but it meant that he was waiting awake. The servants left her only saying to her to behave well. They left her alone, she had a chance to escape, but there were guards everywhere, and sure outside the palace too. She felt dizzy, with a mess in her stomach, she knelt on the stone floor that felt soft. Her clean, bare feet caressed the floor, while she still tried to cry, but the tears didn't come out, only felt that lump in the throat. She was stuck. "What do I do? What will happen to me as soon as I get there?" Yoshida whispered.

She thought of Yuuji, her classmate and love, when she told him her feelings at the Misago festival, or Shana, remembering that she was getting a little better with her. She wants to go back to her world, or wherever she was, but to return to those moments, to be able to make lunch to Sakai Yuuji. She feels completely lost and alone. "Where it came all this? The answer will be behind that curtain." She thought almost shaking, hugging herself. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice a shadow on the other side of the curtain, which came nearer and nearer to her.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice a shadow on the other side of the curtain, which came nearer to her.

He opened the curtain abruptly causing Yoshida to alarm, but didn't look at who possibly was the Pharaoh. She could only see his bare feet. His skin was dark and had gold anklets. Because of the size and shape of his legs and feet, she could said he was young . She relieved herself for that, but not so much, the obligation remained and the fact that he was less old or not, didn't take away the displeasure.

The young Pharaoh knelt to be at her height, Yoshida again squeezed her eyes and pulled away her trembling face. The boy brought his hand to the girl's chin and turned her around to look at him. But she kept her eyes closed.

"Ah, look at me," the boy said. Kazumi stopped trembling, her heart stopped again, that voice ... "Open your eyes and look at me." His voice was soft, a mixture of acute and severe voice that was also monotone, like someone she knew.

Kazumi slowly opened her eyes, her breathing was strong, as if she were afraid to open them. He noticed it, his touch was delicate. She wanted to see his gaze, wanted to see who it was, for some reason, his voice gave her hope. She opened her eyes, she saw a dark face, bright eyes and beautiful, with a frown covered by a few strands of hair, hair that was tied which made a noticeable scars. His face was so well known, and he wasn't precisely the one she most wanted to see but perhaps, he was the one that was most needed for the situation.

"You are ..." Kazumi began to say, until her voice broke. The tears finally fell and her heart beats, she felt she was about to faint. Was he the Pharaoh?

"Ah, I am the Pharaoh." Said the boy as if he were clarifying, surely he has been informed about her memory loss. Kazumi shook her head.

"Your name ..." She murmured still with her weak voice.

He took his time to say it, especially because it caught his attention that the girl was so broken, but still answered. "Khamsin Nbh'w." Hearing this, Kazumi's eyes opened quite a lot, allowing the young carefully appreciate the brilliance of her tears.

Kazumi began to get excited, she was actually feeling so relieved to be being held by the Pharaoh, who was the Flame Haze, Khamsin Nbh'w, who helped her to be a little more mature, who told her 'the truth of this world' Who now ... doesn't seem to recognize her.

" Who am I? ." She asked him with disappointment. Khamsin pursed his lips.

"Kazumi ..." The Pharaoh began to say, what made Yoshida to not feel so bad. It was a good sign. "... Something ..." He said uncertainly, trying to think. And everything collapsed inside the girl. She lowered her head and hid her face between her hair. Khamsin sighed in frustration and got up. "Come, you should come into my room," he said nonchalantly as he took her hand without the girl's supervision, but she still squeezed his hand to get up. Although he didn't recognize her, he was the only person she could trust, after all, he was still Khamsin, right?

As they passed the curtain, Khamsin let go of Kazumi's hand, leaving her on her own. She could stand still, she was depressed, that's for sure, but she took the opportunity to take a look at Khamsin's room and his figure.

The Pharaoh was dressed in baggy pants cream-colored, a blouse with a fairly open neckline leaving almost all his exposed chest, sleeveless also cream-colored but with the edges of a dark blue color, with a small and short blue layer on his back carrying with golden lines. Also had a golden wristband, as in the other wrist was a bracelet around his arm. Would it be Behemoth?. He also had earrings gold-colored . He wore the same braid that Khamsin had in Yoshida's world. All his scars are still there.

The room at the back had a balcony with an entrance closed by a blue curtain, and before reaching that balcony, you will find his bed, with a red-colored blanket and pillows. It wasn't so luxurious, it had only that bed, an entrance to the balcony and a window in front of the bed that allowed all the illumination of the moon to get in, which, if we turn off the two torches in the room, it would be a beautiful light.

The Pharaoh turned to look at the girl, his frown was still puckered and looked tired. Just like Khamsin himself. "Listen, I don't know who you are, I've been told a lot about you but if you don't want to do this, I will not force you. Neither you nor I want to do it," Khamsin said seriously. Kazumi couldn't understand what he meant by 'do it'. Seeing her misunderstanding, he sighed again. "Let's say, I am the Pharaoh since I was ten years old and I live for seven years like a Pharaoh ... " Kazumi looked at him and was surprised, was almost the same thing with the other Khamsin, he was three thousand years old and looked like a boy of ten. "I haven't married anyone yet, nor do I want to. But they need an heir in case anything happens to me. I have no family that inherits anything." Khamsin continued to explain with the same serious and disinterested tone. He walked to the edge of his bed and sat down. Kazumi was still standing in front of the entrance. "That's why they sent you. Do you understand?" He said it slowly, to make sure Yoshida caught the message. And oh, she caught it, to the point that get almost dizzy. There was no way this was possible, it was cherry of the cake. She had nothing against Khamsin, but she wasn't ready yet, and she didn't know if she wanted to do it with him, much less with that purpose. "So neither of us is fit to do it. But sleep here, or you'll kicked out and at your state is not safe for you to be out of the palace. " He said, turning off the torches and cover himself with his blanket to sleep.

Kazumi walked slowly toward the bed, appreciating carefully the moon that illuminated her. For some reason she no longer felt so alone. She still has a hard time believing everything she has heard since awakening in this terrible nightmare. But the fact that she is with Khamsin, it seemed strange to her, perhaps it wasn't coincidence, perhaps this has to do with a Tomogara, maybe the others are here too, maybe she can get out of this. She was relieved that the Pharaoh had been so patient with her. She took his permission and leaned next to him, covering her body uncovered by her somewhat revealing dress, which Khamsin sure didn't look at all. She was curious that he was as 'exquisite' as they say with women, that he didn't want to marry despite having to leave an heir, as if he didn't respect the traditions, as if something stopped him. She wanted to ask him, but it wasn't the right thing to do.

They both turned their backs and kept an important distance to sleep. Although the Pharaoh fell asleep immediately (seemed to be exhausted), Kazumi didn't get to sleep so easily. She was awake for a long time, trying not to move too much to not bother him.

Her night took an unexpected turn when she heard the voice of an old man. "Hmph, Yoshida Kazumi." The voice was known, always listened to it when it was with Khamsin, or at least with that Khamsin that is not a Pharaoh. It was Behemoth, his contractor.

"Behemoth-san ..." Kazumi said surprised, but she tried not to raise her voice too much.

"Hmph, listen to me, if you want to get out of here you must do as I say. Do you understand?." He said nervously.

"Get out? Where am I? ." Yoshida only wanted answers.

"Hmph, question later, now do what I say." Behemoth said calmly, but still sounded a bit authoritative, seemed in such a hurry. Kazumi squeezed her hands, all this really was getting weird and more confusing. "As strange as this sounds, it will be something that you have to do obligatorily if you want to leave." Behemoth said again. The fact that he keeps repeating that just made the girl get more nervous.

"Now, tell me," she whispered.

"You must ..." Behemoth sighed. "Kiss the Pharaoh." Kazumi thought for a moment that it was so easy, but she stopped to thinking it twice. 'Kiss the Pharaoh', that means kissing Khamsin. Why? Why that? Why something against her will? Something so important, her first kiss. But she kept thinking, turning slowly to see Khamsin, who no longer turned his back on her. He was peacefully sleeping, his frown was more relaxed, he looked cute before her eyes. So calm and deep asleep. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. She shook her head with her slightly red cheeks. What was she thinking? She was in love with Sakai Yuuji, her first kiss was supposed to be with Sakai Yuuji. But her heart responded almost in the same way that when she was with Yuuji, something different, perhaps more intense, perhaps not, but it was different. It was Khamsin whom she looked at and with whom her heart reacted.

"Do I really have to? Why?" An embarrassed Kazumi asked.

"Hmph, so don't you want to?" Behemoth asked. What would Kazumi say? What if... She wanted to kiss him?

She put her hand on the boy's face, who reacted immediately and seemed to be bothered, was about to open his eyes. Kazumi reacted quickly and pressed her lips against those of the Pharaoh half-asleep, who bothered a little more. _"I want to get out of here."_ Yoshida thought as she kissed him, tightened her eyes. Gives a not so delicate kiss, something abrupt. Khamsin was about to pull her off, but something stopped him, it was the same feeling that made Yoshida let herself go, let her relax. She let him go, pulled her face away for a few seconds, both breaths crashing against their faces. His lips were as soft, as cute as a comfortable mattress. His face, warm and firm, Kazumi couldn't lie, the shape of his face was attractive, he mixed seriousness with delicacy, sure if he smiled, he would look more attractive.

Khamsin couldn't bear to have her a few seconds away, so he responded and kissed her back, this time less abrupt and more deeper. He took the back of her neck with one of his hands. Kazumi could feel him beneath her neck, it felt as relaxing as the comb teeth they used to brush her hair . The palm of his hand was warm, it felt so firm and reliable, Khamsin could hold her with those hands and she will never fall.

She put her hands on his chest, slowly rising them to feel his shoulders under his blouse, his thin shoulders but a bit muscular, felt his hard bones and his warm skin. Khamsin didn't mind that Kazumi put her hands in that way, just as Kazumi didn't mind that Khamsin continue to kiss her, no, it didn't bother them, it is as if they had always wanted this. Feeling this way, so attracted, feeling their bodies, sharing the heat, meeting their lips, being so close.

Khamsin didn't release her at any moment, only moved a bit to be on top of her. His lips lowered to her neck, and Kazumi's hands at Khamsin's waist, moving her fingers between the edges of his blouse, feeling the skin of the Pharaoh. Almost always their eyes were closed, enjoying every second, but also when they had the opportunity, they looked at each other and felt no shame.

 _"What is ...?"_ Khamsin began to wonder as he continued kissing her neck.

 _"... this feeling?"_ Kazumi wondered the same, sighing at the warm lips of the boy on his neck.

 _"I can't ..."_ The Pharaoh still wondered while he took her waist .

 _"... control myself."_ Kazumi kept thinking while both helped themselves to take off their clothes.

 _" It's like ..."_ Khamsin thought.

 _"... this was..."_ Kazumi thought.

 _"Love."_ Both thought at the same time, even if their hearts handled the night. Even though they spent the night together, without turning their backs.

* * *

 **Cute, isn't it? Sorry if I was explicit on something, but that moment was really necessary for my idea. And sorry if I mess up history T-T**

 **Still, I hope you like it, and stay on, to read the next chapter. Review, PM me or whatever.  
**


End file.
